


Coffee (Jihan)

by Rabbitshu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbitshu/pseuds/Rabbitshu
Summary: Siempre lo veo sentado en un rincón de aquella cafetería, me llama la atención que esté siempre solo y sonría a su libreta cada cierto tiempo. ¿Debería hablarle?One-Shot inspirado en la canción Falling for u ❤️.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 4





	Coffee (Jihan)

La tarde del viernes ha llegado al fin, y es que tras una larga semana de intenso trabajo finalmente puedo darme un merecido descanso. 

Las puertas de mi cafetería favorita se abren para mí y me reciben con el inconfundible olor de pan recién horneado y la obvia fragancia del café caliente. Sonrío ante aquella mezcla de olores y me adentro al lugar para tomar asiento frente a mi mesa habitual y tras pedir mi orden me relajo un poco quitándome mi chamarra, pues a pesar de que afuera llueve, adentro es cálido. 

Cuando mi café llega a mi mesa tomo la taza con una mano mientras pongo mis auriculares con la otra y mientras realizo esa maniobra miro al frente, entonces lo veo: Cabellos castaños, piel blanca, ojos claros y sonrisa radiante. No sé su nombre ni su edad, en realidad no sé nada sobre él pero siempre está ahí y después de un tiempo de visitar aquel lugar, aquel chico ha logrado llamar mi atención inevitablemente. 

Su sonrisa me distrae por unos segundos, y es que no puedo evitar mirarlo cada viernes mientras escribe algo en su libreta para sonreírle en más de una ocasión. No sé si él me ha notado siquiera o si sepa que a veces lo observo por tanto tiempo que podría parecer un enfermo. Por mi bien, espero que no. 

Sonará raro, pero desde hace un mes aproximadamente que dejo de ir a la cafetería por mi orden habitual, en realidad en estos días he estado yendo solamente para toparme con él, pues tras una larga semana de trabajo y algunos días malos dentro del mismo, lo que me hace sentir mejor es llegar y verle sonreír, él siempre parece tan feliz, que inevitablemente me contagia ese sentimiento y hace del resto de mi día algo alegre. De acuerdo, tal vez sí estoy un poco enfermo por eso, pero aún así puedo decir que no planeo dejar de hacerlo. 

Durante muchos días me debatí el acercarme a él pero temo que piense que estoy molestándolo, después de todo, soy un total desconocido y quizá a él le gusta estar solo, aún así siempre me digo que debería acercarme.

Una segunda taza de café llega a mi mesa, la ordeno todos los viernes con el pensamiento de que iré hacia su lugar y se la ofreceré para después iniciar una divertida charla pero siempre desisto. ¿Y si no le gusta el café y por eso nunca bebe uno? ¿Y si espera a alguien? ¿Debería hablarle y ofrecerle el café después? 

Esa y otras preguntas llegan a mi cabeza, entonces me preocupo mucho y mi mente se confunde así que lo medito demasiado y cuando me doy cuenta ya he bebido la segunda taza. 

Sin embargo hoy ha sido diferente, mis planes cambian súbitamente en el momento en que el chico me mira y sin más me dedica una sonrisa que derrite todo en mi interior. Dios, soy la persona más cursi del mundo entero. Pero no importa, aquello me ha hecho armarme de valor y he decidido hablarle, así que tomo la taza que aún permanece intacta y camino hacia su dirección, me tiemblan las piernas pero no es momento de arrepentirse. 

—¿Me puedo sentar?—Pregunto en voz baja avergonzándome por aquello. 

El lindo chico ríe bajo y me hace preguntarme si se ríe de mi timidez o él reacciona a la misma sensación con una risa. Al parecer es lo primero, pues no deja pasar ni un segundo antes de asentir. 

Tímidamente dejo la taza de café frente a él y tras examinarla unos pocos segundos su mirada se encuentra con la mía y me sonríe tan radiantemente que en ese momento deseo que en mundo se detenga. 

—Latte macchiato. ¿Cómo sabias que era mi favorito?—Pregunta emocionado mientras bebe un sorbo.—Está delicioso, muchas gracias. 

Y es así como tras esas simples palabras logra mover todo dentro de mí. Mi sonrisa se amplía y en ese momento puedo darme cuenta de que hice bien en atreverme a acercarme esta vez. 

—¿Cual es tu nombre?—Me pregunta con toda naturalidad y eso aumenta mi confianza, aunque no lo suficiente. 

—Joshua, me llamo Joshua.—Respondo rápidamente haciéndolo reír de nuevo. Lo reafirmo, se ríe de mis nervios. 

—Que bonito nombre.—Expresa sin borrar su sonrisa y a partir de ahí nuestra conversación da inicio. 

Pasamos horas y horas hablando, finalmente sé su nombre: Jeonghan. No sólo es un chico muy bonito, en realidad su nombre también lo es. También descubro que de hecho él es universitario y gusta de pasar las tardes ahí haciendo su tarea, aunque usualmente se distrae escribiendo poemas provocando esas sonrisas hacia su libreta, también, por la misma razón, a veces se le olvida ordenar café. 

Yo le cuento también un poco sobre mí, le explico que trabajo de lunes a viernes en una empresa como asistente de gerencia y que pronto seré ascendido por mi buen desempeño. Las horas extra me han servido para algo. Él me felicita y me regala otra sonrisa que me emociona tanto como la primera. 

Finalmente, a eso de las diez de la noche, decidimos terminar con nuestra agradable charla que se ha alargado más de lo planeado, pero no me arrepiento y al parecer él tampoco, pues acordamos vernos pronto para seguir hablando. 

~~

El siguiente viernes llega con tortuosa lentitud y esta vez no es sólo porque el trabajo me ha dejado agotado, pues ahora tengo una razón más para esperar ese día. 

Me dirijo a la cafetería con total emoción pero mi sonrisa se desvanece cuando veo la mesa de Jeonghan vacía. Él no está ahí y mi mente crea ideas de nuevo. ¿Y si lo asusté con mi actitud? ¿Y si no le caí bien y ya no regresará para no volver a hablarme? 

Tomo asiento en mi mesa habitual de todos modos, intentando no sentirme mal por eso y tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, pero fallo en el intento cuando mi cabeza se gira a la puerta cada que ésta se abre. 

Recargo mi cabeza en la ventana para ver las gotas de lluvia resbalarse sobre el cristal mientras escucho mi canción favorita con mis auriculares previamente colocados.   
Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando siento a alguien junto a mí y cuando volteo me encuentro con ese par de ojos expresivos y estos me sonríen como si todo ese tiempo supieran que era lo que estaba buscando. 

—Café Mocca, ¿cierto?—Pregunta mientras deja la taza frente a mí y esta vez es mi turno de sonreír y agradecer.

Él sonríe de vuelta y se sienta junto a mí y en un santiamén nuestra conversación inicia. Jeonghan me platica que ha llegado tarde porque ha tenido que quedarse en la biblioteca de la escuela realizando un trabajo con sus compañeros que ha logrado concluir con éxito, y de nuevo, esta vez, es mi turno de felicitarle. 

También le cuento mi día y él me escucha con atención, entonces entre comentario y comentario la conversación se vuelve a alargar hasta que ambos tenemos que despedirnos debido a la hora. 

~~

Los días pasan, esta vez con increíble rapidez y pronto me doy cuenta de que han pasado tres meses desde que comencé a encontrarme con Jeonghan cada viernes después del trabajo, ahora somos más cercanos y a veces salimos a caminar luego de ordenar y consumir nuestra bebida favorita.

Hay días en los que reímos de cualquier cosa y no nos importa si la gente alrededor nos ve con expresiones confusas, eso es algo que me gusta mucho de él, pues como yo, no teme divertirse sin importar nada.   
Otros días las cosas se ponen tristes, como aquella vez en la que me platicó que había discutido con sus padres porque estos no apoyaban la carrera que estudiaba su hijo, y es que siendo músico, no muchos logran asimilar que de hecho se puede vivir de eso. No es como que me alegre que él la pase mal, pero de alguna manera me hace feliz saber que confía en mí para contarme ese tipo de cosas, así que trato de animarle y le doy un abrazo esperando que con ello sepa que puede contar conmigo siempre que lo necesite. 

Hay otros días, sin embargo, en los cuales el tiempo se pasa rápido, paseamos a un lugar y a otro distinto en nuestros días libres y cantamos con su guitarra en el parque. 

El día de hoy, después de comprar un helado, nos sentamos por un momento a ver el atardecer, le doy a Jeonghan uno de mis auriculares y le muestro mi repertorio mientras él sonríe fascinado confesándome que a él también le gustan esas canciones. 

—Algún día tenemos que cantar juntos en una de mis presentaciones.—Me propone girándose hacia mí y una sonrisa se forma en mis labios al darme cuenta de que tiene helado de fresa en su labio superior. 

Él ríe conmigo sin ser consciente de la razón y yo lo aclaro posando mi pulgar en su labio retirando aquel frío líquido haciéndole reír de nueva cuenta. 

Esa sonrisa y esa suave y melodiosa risa me hacen sentir infinidad de cosas. De nuevo deseo que el mundo se detenga en ese preciso instante. 

"Me estoy enamorando de ti" pienso mientras lo miro a los ojos, mi sonrisa sigue en su lugar y él me saca de mis pensamientos llenándome de helado mi mejilla para posteriormente volver a reír contagiándome al instante. 

Entonces tomo lo poco que me queda de mi helado y le sonrío con fingida malicia, él entiende el mensaje enseguida y emprende una carrera que dura un par de minutos antes de que pueda alcanzarle para finalmente tirarlo al pasto, colocarme sobre él y untar mi helado en su rostro. 

"Me estoy enamorando de ti inevitablemente y no puedo escapar" me digo de nueva cuenta y al parecer él también piensa algo, pues no dice nada por unos segundos. 

Ambos reímos ruidosamente después de acomodar las ideas en nuestras mentes y entonces Jeonghan hace algo inesperado: levanta sus brazos y rodea mi cuello obligándome a acercar mi rostro al suyo, nos miramos por una milésima de segundo y entonces sucede: nuestros labios se unen en un beso tímido que nos hace saber lo que sentimos el uno para el otro, el contacto parece irreal, sus labios suaves unidos a los míos es una de las mejores sensaciones que haya podido experimentar en toda mi vida, nos amoldamos perfectamente, como si estuviésemos hechos el uno para el otro. No quiero separarme y él tampoco, pues el abrazo se intensifica y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que todo está perdido. Realmente estoy enamorado.

Nos separamos después de un buen rato y nos sonreímos para después volver a besarnos con la misma delicada lentitud, sus manos acarician mis mejillas y siento esas pequeñas mariposas en el estómago de las que todos hablan. 

Finalmente, tras una casi interminable sesión de besos, ambos nos ponemos de pie y caminamos un rato más antes de ir a casa. Nos quedamos de ver al día siguiente y es ahí, dentro de la cafetería, donde me armo de valor para proponerle ser mi novio. No sé de dónde he reunido esa valentía, pero me siento orgulloso porque él acepta sin titubear dándome un beso como respuesta. 

~❤️~

Ocho meses han pasado desde que nos conocimos y siete desde que Jeonghan aceptó ser mi novio, no podría estar más feliz por ello y tengo que decir que desde que estoy con él, mi vida está completa. 

Guardo mis ultimas pertenencias en mi auto y conduzco hacia la dirección que me indica el GPS, llegando a mi destino una hora más tarde. 

Cuando bajo de mi vehículo me encuentro con Jeonghan frente a la puerta de la casa que a partir de este momento compartiremos juntos. Él me mira y corre hacia mí con emoción tomándome en un abrazo que correspondo enseguida. 

Nos miramos a los ojos que desde hace tiempo poseen una conexión, pues al mirarnos parece ser que adivinamos lo que piensa el otro, como justo en ese momento que sin palabras sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer, así que tras ese diminuto contacto visual volvemos a besarnos tiernamente y cuando nos hemos separado caminamos dentro de la casa tomados de la mano. 

Sí, me he enamorado y ya no puedo escapar. Ahora viviré con el chico de sonrisa encantadora que me cautivó tanto. Con Jeonghan, mi novio. 

Y pensar que toda nuestra historia inició con un café. 

~☕️~


End file.
